OH MY GOD
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: Qui passe par la fenêtre doit savoir à quoi s'attendre.


Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mr Jeff David...

Résumé : Qui passe par la fenêtre doit savoir à quoi s'attendre.

SuperBêta : TheCrasy the Amaziiiiing TheCrasy la Luky Luke des Bêtas !

Note de l'auteuse : Hello petits chasseurs de fictions, je vous poste aujourd'hui un petit OS sorti de... nulle part ! En espérant qu'il vous divertira et vous fera découvrir une expression qui m'a fait beaucoup rire. J'en profite d'être ici pour vous dire que j'ai ouvert une page facebook « Orange Sanguine » où je vous tiendrai au courant de mon avancée pour des écrits tels que « Onze » et où je vous partagerai également des petits teaser (et plein d'autre chose). Voilà voilà... Il me reste plus qu'à vous laisser lire, je vous couvre d'humus parfumé *cœur dans vos face*

xoxo

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S

[OH. MY. GOD]

Derek passa comme à son habitude par la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles, il avait des questions à lui poser sur les recherches qu'il avait eues à faire. Des recherches sur les pouvoirs des sirène, puisque l'une d'entre elles sévissait en ce moment à Beacon Hill.

Mais une seule bouffée de l'odeur de la pièce suffit à lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Il savait que Stiles était un adolescent plein d'hormones et la plupart du temps, il assumait le fait que le jeune homme lui plaisait (plus que nécessaire). Seulement sur l'instant l'odeur d'excitation dans la chambre était telle qu'il ne s'étonnerait même pas de le voir en train de se masturber nu sur son lit.

Ce fut cette pensée qui réveilla Derek... De façon totalement métaphorique puisqu'il ne rêvait ni ne dormait. Seulement le loup ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait les yeux clos depuis qu'il avait franchi la fenêtre. Ouvrant doucement les yeux de peur de tomber sur un spectacle qu'il _ne devrait pas_ voir, il mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

Non, en réalité, il ne comprenait absolument pas.

Stiles était assis à son bureau et il tenait d'une main une tablette, comme le loup n'en avait jamais vue. Le jeune homme avait le rouge aux joues, ce qui confirma qu'il n'avait pas rêvé l'odeur d'excitation qui régnait toujours, mais on était loin de la scène de débauche que Derek avait pu imaginer. Puisque tout ce que faisait Stiles c'était : Lire.

Stiles était totalement plongé dans sa lecture, à tel point qu'il n'avait absolument pas remarqué la présence du loup-garou. Derek hésita donc à en profiter pour lire dans le dos du jeune homme ou le faire sursauter. Mais avant qu'il ne ce soit décidé, Stiles se retourna. C'était comme un mouvement automatique, comme si le jeune homme le faisait régulièrement pour vérifier qu'il était toujours seul. Sauf que là, Derek était dans la pièce, ce constat fit sursauter l'humain. Le mouvement lui fit lâcher sa « tablette » qui tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le bureau.

Posant une main sur son cœur qui s'était emballé à la vue du loup, Stiles tentait de reprendre son souffle une main sous le bureau. Mais Derek était concentré sur son visage : il avait les joues de plus en plus rouges et un air concentré, comme il ne lui en avait jamais vu.

Stiles tentait de tout évidence d'oublier la présence de Derek, ou de cacher sa gêne. Il semblait aussi trouver sa chaise de bureau vraiment inconfortable puisqu'il se mit à se trémousser sur sa chaise. Mais il parut réussir à prendre sur lui puisqu'il tourna son visage vers Derek, visage toujours aussi rouge, mais au regard interrogatif qui se demandait clairement pourquoi il avait été interrompu.

-Hum tu lis quoi ?

Ce fut la seule question, qui parvint à atteindre le cerveau du loup. Sans doute à cause de l'odeur étouffante d'excitation n'avait cessé d'accroître depuis que l'humain l'avait vu dans la pièce. Stiles toussa et prit la parole d'une voix beaucoup trop rauque, pour paraître normale.

-Oh heu, il hésita avant de continuer, tu sais un de ces livres qu'on ne lit que d'une main.

Derek fronça les sourcils, non il ne savait pas, mais il était sûr d'une chose Stiles devait avoir besoin d'être seul. Bien que l'odeur donnait très envie à Derek de se jeter à genoux au pied de Stiles pour... « _STOP ! »_ Derek stoppa net toute pensée ; venait-il de s'imaginer prendre le sexe de l'adolescent le plus profondément possible dans sa bouche ?

Il éloigna toute ses pensées, s'interrogeant plutôt sur la lecture du plus jeune.

Voilà qui était moins risqué.

Ce fut avec pour idée de revenir chercher ce que l'humain lisait un autre jour que Derek se décida enfin à sortir. Alors que Derek était penché à la fenêtre pour sortir, il se racla la gorge gêné, pour prendre le temps de s'expliquer.

-Je repasserais plus tard, enfin, demain dans la journée, oui c'est ça, demain.

Mais alors qu'il allait pour franchir la fenêtre la voix de Stiles le stoppa net.

-OH. MON. DIEU.

Derek beuga, littéralement, la tête toujours dehors. Tandis qu'il allait se tourner pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, une odeur le frappa de plein fouet. Une odeur qu'il reconnut sans aucune difficulté, une odeur légèrement salée : une odeur de sperme.

 _« Odeur de sperme »_ le loup cligna bêtement des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se retourner la tête toujours dehors, pour regarder Stiles. Il ne manqua aucunement le regard de celui-ci fixé sur ses fesses comme s'il voulait n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

En réalisant cela, Derek voulut se redresser précipitamment alors qu'il n'était pas à l'intérieur.

Mauvaise idée.

Son crane rencontra violemment le bois qui entourait la fenêtre. Stiles réagit enfin en entendant le bruit du choc et dans un geste de pure altruisme, il se leva de sa chaise pour aider le garou.

Seulement une fois debout face à Derek (qui c'était dépatouillé) le regard fixé sur son entre jambe, il se dit que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée. Le plus jeune, de plus en plus gêné, tenta de cacher avec ses mains la tache sur son boxer, qui prouvait ses déboires.

Alors que l'humain reculait d'un pas intimidé, il remarqua alors que le regard de Derek naviguait maintenant entre : son visage, son entre jambe et la liseuse qui était tombée sur son bureau plus tôt.

Toute personne qui aurait vu l'alpha à cet instant aurait pu voir une lumière s'allumer au-dessus de la tête. Il venait de comprendre. _« Un livre qu'on ne lit que d'une main. »_ le jeune homme lisait de la littérature érotique en se faisant plaisir ! Et... et il avait joui en matant son cul !

À cette réalisation Derek finit par reprendre les paroles du plus jeune en déglutissant.

-OH. MON. DIEU.

Par la suite, les deux protagoniste se retrouvèrent rapidement nus mais à cette vue leur cerveaux respectif firent un black out complet.

Vous comprendrez donc que je ne puisse point vous raconter la suite de cette soirée.

[FIN]


End file.
